1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computers, and more particularly to compression of serialized B-Tree data in a computing environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In today's society, computer systems are commonplace. Computer systems may be found in the workplace, at home, or at school. Computer systems may include data storage systems, or disk storage systems, to process and store data. Large amounts of data have to be processed daily and the current trend suggests that these amounts will continue being ever-increasing in the foreseeable future. Computers are very powerful tools for storing and providing access to vast amounts of information. Computer databases are a common mechanism for storing information on computer systems while providing easy access to users. Databases are computerized information storage and retrieval systems. A database management system or DBMS is typically provided as a software cushion or layer. In essence, the DBMS shields the database user from knowing or even caring about underlying hardware-level details. However, a need exists for increased computing efficiency for storing, accessing, and retrieving of data contained in a data structure within the computing database.